The purpose of the study is to determine the pharmacokinetics and bioavailability of ccdlo42 and its analogs, a class of neurosteroid drugs, using rhesus monkeys as an animal model. The goal of the study is to eventually use these steroid hormones in controlling human epilepsy. Four monkeys of macaca mulatta were administered with 8-7071, an analog of ccdlo42. Plasma samples were collected and assayed at the following time points predose, 15 min, 30 min, 1 hr, 2 hr, 4 hr, 6 hr, 8 hr, 12 hr and 24 hr. The pharmacokinetic profile of 8-7071 demonstrated dose-proportional bioavailability in primates for the indicated time period, with a peak of bioavailability at 6 hours post drug administration.